


Babe just make out with me

by myouimia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimia/pseuds/myouimia
Summary: AU: Mina was gone for two weeks and Momo is suffering.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 92





	Babe just make out with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story. I have more things prepare (small note it won't be a one-shot). Be careful and wash your hands!

_So, I’ll leave a message for ya, get it when you touch down. If I’m being honest, I’m a little drunk now._

Momo was always a mess when Mina wasn’t home. This time Mina was forced to Paris for solo activities for _two weeks_ without Momo. Of course, this wasn’t the first time they’d been apart this long, but it was the first since they’ve been engaged. Mina always liked to remark that their relationship was still the same, just with added jewellery but Momo had to argue that missing your _fiancé_ hurt way more than missing your girlfriend.

  
Especially because Mina was supposed to be home 14 hours ago, but due to insane weather conditions, was trapped inside a French airport. Momo had even offered to be a diva and send Mina the smaller of her private jets but decided against it after she decided that she honestly didn’t want Mina in the air during this time. Yet still, Momo sat in her bed, head buzzing from the small get together she threw with Sana and Nayeon and doing nothing but absolutely missing Mina. Before she met Mina, Momo thought she knew what it felt like to miss someone. It didn’t hit Momo that _really_ missing someone wasn’t an emotion and had ever come close to before meeting Mina. Even when they were living on opposite costs and they hadn’t even made it official, every second they were apart made Momo’s bones ache with longing.

  
So, sitting here, waiting for her _fiancé_ to touchdown in Seoul was nothing short of pure torture. Even after Nayeon and Sana travelled home, Momo felt like there was nothing she could do until her gorgeous black swan walked past that threshold and cuddled her on the impossibly lonely bed, she sat up in. The pain stinging so hard that she had resorted to the drinking wine straight out of the bottle was staring to take a toll on her.

  
If you would’ve told 14-year-old Momo that in 9 years she would be lying in bed on a Friday night in Seoul wallowing over her _fiancé_ not being home, she would’ve laughed at you. Even now, it seems a little pathetic. But compared to how she felt, Momo felt as if she should be more devastated. With the wine coursing through her veins _(Okay and maybe a few shots of Tequila)_ , Momo felt nothing but the need to just _talk_ to Mina. To hear her laugh, to hear her smile. Mina’s flight had taken off 6 hours ago, meaning it would be another 5 or so hours until she could hear her voice again. Which was quite convenient considering that there was no way she could speak to her right now. Momo had considered maybe scrolling through the video tabs of her phone but decided against it considering it would just break her heart more. Even in a drunken state, her knew mind that calling Mina wasn’t going to work but it couldn’t stop Momo.

  
The phone didn’t even ring once. It just went straight to Mina’s voice, speaking in that so rehearsed voice she used for important stuff. "Hey! It’s Mina! Sorry I can’t answer your call right now but leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!" Momo _knew_ Mina wasn’t going to answer, but she hadn’t really prepared for what she was going to do next.

"Umm hi babe," she stumbled, unsure of what to say "I haven’t seen you in a while. And I know your way home right now. But I just miss you. It’s been so hard without you, I can’t even sleep. I miss everything about you. I miss your laugh, you being mean to me, your kisses..." Momo starts to stumble out, the alcohol definitely hitting her. "Fuck, I’m a little drunk, but I’ve supposed you’ve figured that one out. Anyways I love you. I miss you. Please come straight home. See you soon, love." Momo blurts out as she hangs up.

It’s been 30 minutes since Momo left that voicemail, and she’s definitely starting to regret it.

_Why would I even call her?_

She’s been staring up, watching the ceiling fan in her bedroom roar, playing with the rock on her finger when the idea suddenly hits her.

_I should propose to Mina._  
  
Technically, Momo was always supposed to be the one to propose. It was a deal they had made, as soon as they realized they were in it for the long haul. Momo would propose, Mina would watch her walk down the aisle. It was a fair trade really, and they both seemed to hold it pretty true. Momo had even already purchased a ring and had plans to prepare the best proposal she could, when 24 hours later, Mina was looking up at her from her left knee on the N Seoul Tower. Momo, while of course being elated, felt like she had to get back at Mina. Ever since Momo realized she was going to marry a woman, the hopeless romantic in her had fantasized about proposing. But of course, her over the top fiancé had to steal her thunder. And of course, being the control freak she was, they had also agreed that there would only be one proposal.

  
Momo looked at the time on her phone: 2:07. Only 4 more hours until Mina was home. Only four more hours until Momo had to propose. There’s no way she would be able to do this without the liquid courage, or the longing, or even simply the fact that something in her today was making her feel more in love than usual. She slides through her phone before sending a text in a group chat with Nayeon, Sana and Jeongyeon.

>   
> M: I’m proposing to Mina.
> 
> N: MOMO!
> 
> _Nayeon basically screams at her._
> 
> S: When?
> 
> _Momo gives a soft laugh, realizing just how absurd it all sounds._
> 
> M: Like.... now. Or when she gets home, I guess

Momo replies. Other texts come in, but she ignores them. She just needed to tell _someone,_ so she doesn’t chicken out, but now she has an actual duty to do. Plan a proposal.

  
**Step one?**

Locating the ring. Conveniently tucked within the flap of a YSL bag she hasn’t touched in years, and one she knew Mina would never dare to touch.

**Step two?**

Changing. Sure, she wasn’t going to get all dressed up, considering her girlfriend will just have been traveling the world, but one of Mina’s baggy shirts wasn’t going to cut it. After sliding on VS pyjamas, she was sure were Mina’s, Momo decided to take a quick power nap so that she could properly propose. Sure, she hadn’t mind being actually drunk, but Momo sleep drunk? Another story. With the ring lying on her chest, Momo decided a 3:30 alarm would be sufficient enough.

  
-

  
If anyone was feeling homesick, person-sick, lovesick; it was Myoui Mina. There were no ways to describe the personal hell she had experienced in Paris the past two weeks. None of the shoots were running smoothly, and they often had Mina wondering why she even decided to come to France for two weeks. Of course, she knew she’d miss Momo, but this tie was different. After having that promise of forever together, after seeing that ring of Momo’s finger in every Snapchat and FaceTime, Mina knew that long distance trips were no longer a healthy option for her. The ways she had missed Momo had multiplied tenfold and made the world almost unbearable. Not to mention, her flight being delayed had felt almost like a punch in the stomach, knowing that there was nothing they could do to make it better.

  
But now, standing in the baggage claim terminal of IIA, made Mina miss Momo more than anything. She has listened to her voicemail over and over again, heart multiplying in butterflies each time more. There was nothing that Mina wanted more in the world right now rather than to hug and kiss and love Momo.

-  
  


Obviously, Mina had not expected Momo to be up. Of course, she had hoped, but she knew her girlfriend needed her rest and considering she was drunk blabbering voicemails at 1:30, there was limited chance her body had allowed her to stay up well into the early morning. Coming into their house, it was obvious Momo had tried to distract herself last night. The kitchen was dirty and showed evidence of a Girls Night In definitely hosted her. While the logical part of Mina wanted to clean up, every bone in her body ached for Momo (and sleep. But mostly Momo.) Even with last nights evidence sprawled across the first floor, nothing could have prepared Mina for what she would’ve walked in on. Momo later sprawled out across the bed, with an alarm blare echoing within the room. Going to turn it off, Mina noticed that Momo was wearing a silky pyjama set. _What?_ And that lying next to her was a box.

_For an engagement ring._

Of course, Mina didn’t _know_ it was for an engagement ring, but come on? What else could be sitting in a small velvet box. Not wanting to know what on Earth Momo was up to, Mina quickly pushed the alarm, and climbed into bed, quickly cuddling up to Momo.

  
Momo shot awake instantly. Turning over to see her fiancé should have been a moment of excitement and relief, yet instead all that could come out of her mouth was "No! Leave!! Give me 10 minutes!!"

Just when she thought this morning couldn’t get anymore confusing, leave it to Momo to prove her wrong.  
  


"No?" Mina asked with a laugh. "What about a hi, hello honey I am so glad you are home after being away for two weeks I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay that sure. But go!" Momo insisted, and out of curiosity Mina complied.  
  


Fifteen minutes later a simple text read "Come." And Mina could do nothing but comply. Entering their bedroom, Mina was ready to berate Momo yet was floored by the sight. Momo sat on bed, eyes shining with love, room only illuminated by candlelight, her left arm behind her back.  
  


"Hi," she said softly. "I missed you a little bit." Momo spoke with a soft giggle.

"Oh really?" Mina laughed, seeing Momo so happy, giving her butterflies. "Just a bit?"  
  


"I missed you so much. Like it was pathetic. And while I was sitting here wallowing about how much I loved you. And I was thinking about you happened to beat me at this whole thing. And that I love you so much that even our promise of together forever didn’t seem like enough that I had to just ask you for myself. Mina Sharon Myoui, will you marry me?"

There was no absence of tears in Mina’s eyes as she answered a huge yes, leaning in and giving Momo a huge kiss. The kind of kiss that reminded them of every memory they had together.

"I really just proposed because I wanted you to make out with me like that." Momo smiles, finding everything perfect in that moment.


End file.
